


Lets Play Monopoly

by 8bitfiction (fa4422)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa4422/pseuds/8bitfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lazy English lesson, Class 3-E plays Monopoly. Who will win in this battle of economics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Play Monopoly

The classroom is still buzzing with chatter, even though the bell has long since rung. The students of class E are no stranger to Bitch-Sensei’s habit of being late, especially during first period. So no-one was surprised when she waltzed into class; trying to ignore the fact she was fifteen minutes late. Her calm composure was betrayed only by the frizziness of her hair and untucked blouse. Although the students were more worried about the plastic bag in her arms. 

“Alright listen up,” she says slamming the contents of the bag onto her desk. She peeled back the plastic to reveal a stack of board games, English board games. She points a long red nail at the writing on the side.  
“Repeat, MO-NO-PO-LY” she prompts the students.   
“Monopoly,” the students mirror.  
She nods “Your assignment today is to buddy up and play a board game,” she explains as she distributes the boxes around the room. “Aren’t I the best teacher ever?” she asks the students. The only reply she receives is a collective eye roll. 

In the back row Karma hurls a pencil through the air, which hits Nagisa in the head two rows away.   
“Hey buddy,” he says strolling towards him. The two of them then group up with Okuda and Isogai, an unlikely pair who are wandering circles around the class, looking lost. As they are setting up Terasaka slinks over seeking sanctuary after being outcast from the biggest group in the class. The five of them huddle around the instruction pamphlet. 

( AN: I can’t be bothered to explain monopoly here so if you don’t know the rules, just google it)

“Sounds simple enough,” Karma shrugs paging greedily through a stack of notes “I’ll be the banker.”   
“No you won’t,” Nagisa quickly buts in, snatching the notes away from him.   
“I’ll be the banker,” Korosensei offers, appearing out of nowhere. Faster than you can blink Korosensei sets up the board at mach 20. Setting an even amount of money in front of each player.   
“Okuda,” Korosensei says offering her the dice “you can start.” She squeezes the dice and throws a whopping total of three and the game begins. 

Nagisa quickly nabs all of the train stations. Then Karma screws everyone over by buying one of each property set; Terasaka is the only one to get a full set, purely because of good luck but doesn’t grasp the concept of developing them. Okuda constantly keeps getting sent to jail and is the first to die. Isogai tries to buy the assets (electric company and water works) because they’re cheapest, he only manages to get one and is out of the race second. Karma hits a streak of bad luck and can’t pay up when he lands on Terasakas only well developed property. Then it’s down to a battle of stamina. A very long battle of stamina. The two of them walk in circles around and around the board, slowly but surely Terasakas financial supply depletes and Nagisa is crowned the victor.


End file.
